guess that makes us cousins
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: Freddie thinks his life is normal, his family's boring and life is peachy until he meets Olivia his mom (Marissa) doesn't exactly approve of Olivia's lifestyle,when she has nowhere else to turn she has to stay with Olivia for a few days. How will the two opposites get on? how will Marissa get used to Olivia's lifestyle? how will Freddie feel? how'll Liv take to being bossed around?
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson thought his life was normal, his family was boring and life was just peachy that was until he met his mom's, mom's sisters daughter Olivia. So when their hotel in New York flooded there's only one option left.

Olivia was feeding baby Noah when there was a loud knock t the door Olivia knew something was up because it was much too late for visitors. She gently put him down in his crib and went to the door gun at the ready just in case. She half opened the door to see Freddie and his mom "Olivia" Marissa said in a cold tone "Marissa" Olivia said weakly. "OK so why're you here it's four in the morning?" she asked "our hotel flooded" Freddie said even though he had no idea who she was. "Oh well, come in..." she trailed opening the door fully but Marissa stayed in the hall. She took her tic gasser and sprayed it in Olivia's face. Olivia started to cough "what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked "well Freddie can't catch ticks" she said "OK are you gonna come in now?" Olivia asked but Marissa shook her head "your gun" she said. Olivia haded over her gun "any more?" Marissa asked "just a sec" Olivia said rummaging through her apartment half an hour later she came out with her hands full of guns "here" she said in a depressed tone "and.." Marissa said. Olivia had one left but she wasn't giving it up "no" she said "Olivia Benson give me that gun this instant" she said but Olivia wouldn't give in. Marissa grabbed the gun and they ended up in a slap fight and a bullet went through the wall so Olivia then gave in. Marissa stepped inside and Freddie fallowed.

Noah started to cry "what is that dreadful noise?" Marissa asked "my baby" Olivia answered picking up Noah and walking into her sitting room. "Where's the father?" Marissa asked "prison" Olivia answered Freddie was a little freaked out "uh typical just like your mother" Marissa scoffed Olivia stared at her dead n the face "he's not mine I'm his foster parent" she sighed at the thought of the whole situation. "really?" Marissa asked sounding unimpressed but Olivia ignored and out came the tic gasser "you are **_NOT _** putting that thing near my kid" Olivia said "fine" Marissa huffed and Freddie knew it'd be the longest 4 days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 the arrest

Olivia was at work and her phone was ringing. "Mom get the phone" Freddie said "coming" she sang with Noah in her arms. She picked up the phone "hello?" she asked "hey Liv I'm sorry about the whole thing with Noah I just freaked out you know... Liv" Brian answered "Olivia is not interested in you she is much better than that and she doesn't have ticks I should know I gassed her" Marissa answered, hearing this Brian hung up the phone.

Meanwhile at SVU Olivia was going through some files "Liv Brian called" said Amanda, Olivia looked up from her work. The look on Amanda's face didn't exactly look good "he said that um.. well um.." she began closing the door behind her. "He said he's leaving New York and that he tried to call you but you weren't interested" Amanda blurted. Olivia wasn't crying but Amanda could tell by the look on her face and the shakiness in her voice that she was upset. "Liv I'm so sorry" Amanda said but Olivia didn't answer she just got up and left.

She stormed into her apartment get out" she said taking Noah from Marissa's hands and placing him gently in his crib. "What?" Freddie asked "you need to go right now" she said picking up some of their clothes and throwing them out the door into the hallway. "I just gassed those ones" Marissa groaned "GET OUT!" Olivia screamed "you're not fit to have a child" Marissa said slamming the door.

Marissa was in tears and she ran to SVU "I'm reporting an attack" she said and Amanda questioned her "who attacked you?" she asked "Olivia Benson and can I just say I want a new tic gasser" she said Amanda was confused "tic gasser?" she asked Marissa nodded and at this point Amanda knew she was insane.

There was a loud knock on Olivia's door "go away Marissa" she said but then she heard a gunshot and the door flung open "NYPD Olivia Benson you're under arrest for the attacking of Marissa and Freddie Benson, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and wll be used against you in a court of law" said Amanda not bothering to finish because she couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
